


Flames

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Complete, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: Songfic about the manifestation of the Phoenix inside Jean Grey. Rated just to be safe!





	Flames

Songfic about the manifestation of the Phoenix inside Jean Grey. Rated just to be safe!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies nor the Crüxshadows and do not make any profit from these writings.

This takes place before the Phoenix makes its appearance. The song is Flames by the Crüxshadows. The songfic will be completely in Jean's POV.

Flames

Red...hurt...anger...death...pain...fear...fire...passion...lust...revenge...desire...love...

Sleeping moments giving birth  
To a world of my own invention  
Doubt is a cast, and what's real  
Mixes with imagination  
My imagination

I gasped for breath, looking around, all I could see was death and fire. Bodies everywhere, burnt beyond recognition. "What's...happening..." I whispered, eyes wide with fear at the sight before me. "My...chest is on fire!"

Each vision, each word  
Like a message in a bottle  
The unreal has given birth  
To the titans of my inner battles

The fire spread quickly through my veins. I fell to my knees as my body heat became unbearable to stand. I cried out as it felt like I was burning from the inside out.

Angel, burning away  
Cutting against the heartless unforgiven  
Anger, blacken my dream  
A phoenix in flame, returning in redemption

I screamed as my body was engulfed in flames, burning my flesh from my bones. Anger burst through me. 'Why! Why do I have to suffer?' I thought as the pain doubled me over.

Angel, burning away  
Cutting against the heartless unforgiven  
Anger, blacken my dream  
I can see this angel is me  
And I am in flames

My eyes fly open, catching sight of a figure standing in front of me. The pain is receding, but the flames grow as I stand to face the figure. I move closer to the person, and realize it's me. I'm staring at myself. The flames around me were shaped in the form of a...a... *Phoenix!* a voice whispered in my head.

The wind is breaking hard  
Flowing with the void of fire  
The light it burns  
Eyes glow, holding my soul

I looked into my own eyes, seeing the fire burning in her/my eyes, and shivered at that look. 'Such...hate...anger. But also...passion...love...desire...' The wind whipped around us, spinning the flames into a funnel.

"I am Phoenix!" I cried out, jerking awake in my bed. I shook from the aftereffects of my dream. Power radiating throughout my body, more power than I'd ever felt before. And I knew, that I could either become a tool of great destruction, or one of salvation...

The fallen horde is hunting seraph  
Wisdom, Prometheus knows  
A torch is but a tool for heroes  
We stand to face the hatred  
Amassing on our borders

The End.


End file.
